


Through The Dark

by HPxObsessedFan



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, FEMALE HARRY POTTER!, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Mentions of sexual abuse but nothing graphic. It mainly hints towards it., history of the magical world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: When Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter-Black, comes into her inheritance, she receives more than a magical boost. She is more than she was led to believe. She discovers that her ancestors were the Keepers of the long-forgotten mystical island. Avalon. It has been hidden away from the wizarding world for the protection of the citizens and creatures living on the island. With the help of her soulmate and his family, Daniella will lead the fight against the darkness, but on her terms.
Relationships: Potter Siblings - Relationship, Soulbonded - Relationship, Wife/Husband
Kudos: 13





	1. Magical Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I just mess with the characters, genders, and story plots.

A set of wide vibrant eyes the color of bright emerald green looked glazed over and distant on the young lady staring into space. Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black was mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming. It was a few minutes before midnight, and then she would come into her magical maturity and inheritance. She knew it was going to be painful because she had recently witnessed one of her friends coming into theirs. Daniella actually had many friends but no one knew that. Hermione and Ron haven't been her friends since she had discovered they were receiving money from her family to spy on her. Thankfully, she stopped telling them anything of importance back in their second year at Hogwarts when they betrayed her for being a Parselmouth.

When she discovered them taking stuff from her trunk, journals, diaries, her father's cloak, and the Marauder's Map, Daniella had gotten so angry that her magic exploded out of her. After she had calmed down, Daniella purchased an updated trunk with all of the safety measures that were tied into her magical signature so they could no longer get into her belongings. She was grateful for the goblins when she paid them to ward her belongings and move everything she had in the bank to a high-security vault that could only be accessed by her. To get inside the vaults, you would need her blood, fresh blood, and willingly given.

Daniella hasn't trusted many people. She only trusted those that swore a blood oath never to betray her. She especially didn't trust Albus Dumbledore. She never has trusted him but it got worse when she turned fifteen years old. Actually, she was willing to swear he was the cause of her fear towards the opposite sex. She didn't know why but she didn't like being touched or near the opposite sex. And she knew her mind had been messed with but that was going to be fixed when she goes to the bank. Daniella would rather remember something horrible happening to her than not remember at all.

But she did remember losing one of the most important people that mattered most to her in the world. Sirius Orion Black, the deceased Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He was the only father figure that she had ever known. She had loved and admired him. He and her uncle Remus were two of the people who have never kept secrets from her if they could help it. After Sirius had been killed, Daniella was so filled with rage that she had killed the one who murdered him. Bellatrix LeStrange. Without thinking about what she had been doing, Daniella cast the Bombarda and Reducto spells at the deranged witch and watched her explode. After she had killed Bellatrix, she then turned her fury onto the man who planned everything that had happened. Without knowing how she did it, Daniella killed Voldemort by casting an ancient and forgotten curse that her ancestors had created. It had caused him to become a muggle and judged him on everything he had ever done, the result was death. But what Daniella didn't count on was him tying his life force to his followers, and the result was death for all of them. Overall, they couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

Anyway, just as she finished packing and getting dressed, she was struck with a pain so intense that it felt like nothing she has ever felt before. However, if asked to compare, her answer would be that she had felt such agony very much like it the last time she had a run-in with Voldemort and had the Cruciatus curse cast on her. Unable to cope with the pain, she called out in her mind for help, and seconds later, a man around her age orbed in and held her hand. She didn't know why, but he made her feel so utterly safe and secure. It was a nice feeling. When the pain passed, Daniella slowly stood up noticing the other people in the room.

"Who are you people?" she asked as she was about to shrink her trunk when owls from her friends came through the window dropping her presents and letters onto the bed before leaving.

"My name is Wyatt Halliwell, and this is my family. My parents, Piper and Leo Wyatt-Halliwell, my little brother Chris, our baby sister Melinda, and Phoebe and Paige are my aunts," the man who came when she called for help answered.

"You are the Charmed Ones," she said. Everyone in the magical world knew about them. They were the most powerful good witches of all time.

"Yes. May I ask what is your name?" Piper asked.

"My name is Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black. I am also a witch but I wield a wand," she said smiling.

"Your story is known everywhere. You are the only witch to survive the Killing Curse," Paige said stunned.

"Yes, but please don't treat me like I'm special. I'm just like everyone else and would like to be treated like it," she said as she packed the rest of her belongings and shrunk her truck. The only letter she kept out was the letter with her NEWT's results. Daniella had taken them early so she could graduate and get away from Albus Dumbledore.

"Okay," they said watching as she opened her letter.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_

_Passing Grades_

_Outstanding {O}_

_Exceeds Expectations {EE}_

_Acceptable {A}_

_Failing Grades_

_Poor {P}_

_Dreadful {D}_

_Troll {T}_

_Dear Miss Daniella Potter Black,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have received the highest scores in many years. Please find enclosed are the results of both your O.W.L and N.E.W.T's test results._

_Astronomy - OO+_

_Care of Magical Creatures - EE_

_Charms - OO+_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - OO+_

_Herbology - EE_

_History of Magic - OO+_

_Potions - EE_

_Transfiguration - O_

_Arithmancy - O_

_Study of Ancient Runes - OO+_

_Wizarding Etiquette - OO+_

_Foreign Languages - O_

_Magical Languages - A_

_Dueling - EE_

_Healing - O_

_Warding - EE_

_Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks_

_Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

"I'm free," she whispered smiling.

"What do you intend to do now?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm going to find somewhere to stay for the night and then, I'm going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank tomorrow morning for the Will Reading of my parents," she said.

"You can stay with us tonight," Piper offered.

"That would be great. I don't understand why but my instincts are telling me I can trust you guys. I have never gone against my instincts before and I will not stop now," Daniella said smiling.

"That's good," Piper said as Wyatt orbed them all home.


	2. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I mentioned in the first chapter that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are no more, but the world is full of darkness. The darkness in the wizarding world might be stopped but there will always someone or something that wants to put an end to goodness. In this case, Demons and Warlocks are what Daniella will be fighting.

When Daniella got up and dressed that morning, it took her a while to remember where she was. She was still very surprised that she had felt so safe with people she didn't even know. She wondered if it was or parents or Sirius guiding her. Just as she exited the bedroom, she ran into Wyatt, literally.

"I'm sorry," she said but he just laughed it off. An hour later they received a summons for Sirius's and her parents' Last Will and Testament readings.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piper asked as they got ready to leave. Daniella has invited them to the Will reading and they assumed it was because she trusted them.

"I don't want to but I need to at the same time. It's time I dealt with the pain of losing them. It's time for me to move on and to do that, I need to put my past to rest," she said and they couldn't believe how strong she was.

When they arrived at the bank, they noticed they were the first to arrive. It was perfect because Daniella needed a lineage test.

"Redaxe, last night I came into my magical inheritance and would like a lineage test performed," she requested and fifteen minutes later, she had her results and she was stunned.

_Name: Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter-Black_

_Parents: Lord James Fleamont Potter (deceased), Lord Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption), and Lady Lilian Helena Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Paternal Titles: Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Maternal Titles: Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Magic has declared Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter-Black is the Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt by Right of Conquest and Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Vaults: 687 Potter Family Vault, 398 Black Family Vault, 947 Daniella Potter Vault, 147 Peverell Family Vault, 148 Gryffindor Family Vault, 149 Ravenclaw Family Vault, 133 Gaunt Family Vault, and 101 Slytherin Family Vault_

_Abilities: Magical Resistance, Parseltongue, Parselmagic, Occlumency, Wandless Magic, Conjuring the Elements, Deflection, Flight, Healing, Projection, Thought Projection, Zoolingualism, and Empathy_

"How does she have Wiccan powers?" Phoebe asked stunned. Before Redaxe answered, he looked towards Daniella asking a silent question.

"It's okay. I trust them," she said.

"Lady Lilian Potter was adopted. We have a folder with the information. Daniella will receive everything after the Will Reading," he explained. He had been forbidden to call Lady Potter Black anything but Daniella. She was a strange witch but the Goblin race liked her.

Before they walked back out into the lobby of Gringotts, Daniella conjured hoods for them so no one would see their faces. When they entered the lobby, they noticed everyone had arrived. Daniella was especially happy to see Madame Bones because now she had remembered what Dumbledore and Ron had done, they were going to pay. They had taken the one gift she wanted to give her future husband and now, that was impossible.

"Where is Lady Potter Black?" Redaxe asked as part of the plan. He and Daniella knew that Dumbledore was up to something.

"She requested me to show up in her absents," Dumbledore said as he handed Redaxe a letter. It as falsified but that had been what they needed for Daniella to show herself.

"Really? Because I don't remember writing or signing anything of the sort," she said as she lowered the hood watching as his eyes went wide with shock. The only ones who weren't shocked at what Dumbledore had done, was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their youngest son, Ron, and Hermione. The only ones who were there supporting Daniella were Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had disowned themselves when they found out that their parents had been stealing from the one they viewed as another little sister. The oldest boys took the Prewett name and had cut all ties with their parents and Ron.

"We are here to read the Last Will and Testaments of the deceased Lord James Fleamont Potter and the deceased Lady Lilian Helena Potter _nee_ Evans. We are also here to read the Last Will and Testament of the deceased Lord Sirius Orion Black. If there is someone who wishes to say something please do so, interruptions will be not tolerated during the reading" Redaxe stated with force, sneering at the visage of Albus Dumbledore. They could tell him and his loyal followers what to say something but they didn't want to be banned from the Will Readings.

_"I, Lord James Fleamont Potter, being of sound body and mind herby make the following instructions of my last will and testament._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave one million galleons. Moony make sure that you get yourself some new clothes. I also leave you with one of the Potter medallions. The goblins of Gringotts know which ones they are and can give it to you. Please help protect my one and only daughter, my angel._

_To Sirius Black, I leave you, my daughter. Please take care of our angel. She is the greatest treasure that I have ever made. Love her like your own and never let her out of your sight. I also leave you one of the Potter medallions._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you one million galleons. Severus, please help Sirius and Remus take care of my daughter. Also please note that we switched secret keepers from Sirius to Peter. The only one who knew this was Albus Dumbledore. I also leave you with one of the Potter medallions. Once you have it, you will know what it does._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you one million galleons. I am also entrusting you with my wand. Should something happen to me, please see to it that Daniella gets this wand? It has been handed down in my family for centuries. I also leave you with one of the Potter medallions._

_To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I leave you one million galleons. Please help protect my daughter from the Dark Lord, Cissy. As his godmother, you can do this. If you and Draco have not taken the Dark Mark, then each of you will receive a Potter medallion. They will keep you both safe._

_To my daughter, Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter, I leave you the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor fortunes. I also leave you the titles of our bloodlines. All I ask is you donate to charities at least twice a month. The rings symbolize and mark you as Head of House has a special function. Also, how the medallions work, you can summon each person wearing one with the Potter family ring. Your grandfather and I got the idea from the Dark Lord, but rather than using the flesh of your friends and family, we decided to use jewelry._

_To all of you assembled please know that no matter what, we do not want Daniella being sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are not to be trusted. If Lily has joined me on our journey, then Daniella is to get the second Potter ring. The ring will choose a partner that is right to assist Daniella. She doesn't have to be married to or mated to anyone for the ring to choose the right person to wear it with her. The ring will only choose the person with pure intentions towards our daughter."_

"McGonagall and Snape don't get anything from my parents or Sirius. They knew I had been abused at the Dursley home and they didn't do anything to stop it. They also didn't do anything about the harassment and abuse I suffered at Hogwarts. Lastly, Snape was the one who told Voldemort about the Prophecy," Daniella announced.

"It will be voided," Redaxe said glaring at the two mentioned.

_"I, Lady Lilian Helena Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following._

_To Sirius Black, I give you my greatest treasure. My daughter. Please look after her with everything that you have. Please make sure that she has everything that she needs in this world. I know that you do not need money, so I will not give you any. You would not take it anyway._

_To Narcissa Black Malfoy, I leave you one million galleons. I know that you are married to Lucius, but I know that you are not happy and that you are worried about both you and your son. I also leave you with a Ravenclaw family medallion. It will allow you access to any of the countless Ravenclaw homes. If you need to run to protect Draco, you may have any house of your choice._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you one million galleons. Please help Sirius with the raising of Daniella. You know how immature he can be. I trust you Severus to be the voice of reason._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave one million galleons. I also leave you with a small job. If Daniella doesn't get sent to Petunia and Vernon as we request, then give Grunnings to Vernon and Petunia, and the account that was set up for proceeds to go into. If however our wishes were not respected and Albus succeeded in putting Danilla with my sister, then the business is to be sold and the money is to be added to Daniella's vaults._

_To my daughter, Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter, I leave the following. The title of Head of House of the Ravenclaw family. No one knows this but I discovered that we are the last descendants of the Ravenclaw bloodline, and the Evans family had adopted me when my family had been murdered. I'm not sure which of my parents came from that bloodline, but I did request that the goblins look into it. If they have discovered who my parents were, the information will be in my vault. I hope it doesn't get out that we come from the Ravenclaw bloodline, so those of you in the room will swear an oath not to reveal anything about it. Anyway, there are two rings to be given to you. One is for you and one is for your companion. As with your father's house, it doesn't have to be a mate or spouse. The ring will choose for you. Be well my daughter and know that your father and I loved you very much._

_Let it be known that Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted around my daughter. He has tried to rape me twice in my time at school. Please make sure my daughter is safe from that mad man."_

"YOU WHAT!," Remus exclaimed nearly losing control of his wolf.

"Uncle Remy, calm down. I will deal with him after papa Sirius's Will is read," Daniella said wrapping her arms around him. "Redaxe, please continue," she requested.

_"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do bequeath the following:_

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave five hundred thousand galleons. Please buy yourself some new clothes with this money. Also, I leave to you the cottage in Hogsmeade. Use it how you wish. You now have a place that you can call home._

_To Andromeda Tonks, I hereby leave you with one million galleons. I also hereby reinstate you to the Black family tree. You should never have been disowned in the first place. This will include your daughter Nymphadora. While I can not do anything about your husband, I can assure your future._

_To Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, I disown you from the Black family on the grounds that you were found guilty of committing crimes against the wizarding world, along with your husband. As stated from the marriage contract the Black Family will take back your trust and private vault and demands the Lestrange vaults as compensation. I doubt that Voldy would be happy eh? You are a disgrace and I hope you will rot in Azkaban again you mad witch!_

_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave one million galleons. I know that you have been protecting Daniella from the sidelines as best you could given the situation you are in. You are a wonderful Godmother. My advice to you is I hope you get to know Daniella on a more personal level. I also hereby annul your marriage to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Your trust vault and dowry will be returned to you under your maiden name. I love you, Cissy._

_To Draco Malfoy, I leave one million galleons, along with the protection of House of Black under the condition that he takes an oath not to take the dark mark and follow Voldemort. If he refuses he will be disowned from the Black family._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each fifty thousand galleons and the books in my vault on the different pranks we played on people throughout our years at Hogwarts. It is time to add your knowledge to that of the Marauders and show the world how to laugh._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave you with one hundred thousand galleons in hopes that you use them to improve your status in life. Now that most of your children are grown and have lives of their own, I hope that the two of you can ensure that you live comfortably for the rest of your lives. Thank you for acting as surrogate parents to Daniella since you have known her._

_To Hermione Granger, I don't leave you anything because I know you were spying on my precious Goddaughter. Daniella has also told me you were receiving money from her family vaults but I already know she has taken everything back that was rightfully hers. But here is some advice, authority figures aren't always right or good. You need to think with your head. The books you took from the library at Grimmauld aren't for you to keep. I have already recalled them from your possession. You should know better than to steal but from what Daniella told me, that is nothing new. You are a disgrace._

_To Ronald Weasley, I know you have stolen and received money from Daniella's vaults, I leave you nothing. You are just like Peter Pettigrew. You are rotten to the core._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with nothing. I know what you did to my Goddaughter even if she doesn't remember. You are a monster and a disgrace. I hope you get what you deserve. The dementor's kiss. Rot in hell you scumbag!_

_To the one who will hold my Goddaughter's heart in your hands, I leave one million galleons. I hope you treat her like the treasure she is._

_Last but not least, to my Goddaughter Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black. I leave you the entire contents of the Black fortune. I also leave you with the title of Head of House. When I blood adopted you during the Yule Holidays, you became my daughter. You are the one bright spot in my life and you deserve everything good life has to offer. Take my advice, leave Britain. Renounce Britan and start your life over. I have already left citizenship papers for every country for when you decide on your home. You have made me so proud to know you. It was a pleasure being in your life. I love you, princess._

_I hope that I have made each of you happier with the knowledge that I did things for a reason. I was never the Potter's Secret Keeper and I hope that someday the real Keeper is caught. With that being said, this hereby concludes my Last Will and Testament."_

"Madam Bones, forgive me but I recently had my memories restored about what had been done to me, so I am taking advantage of your presence. I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for the rape and falsification of the signature of the Lady of the two Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black," she stated using the traditional way to do it. The headmaster's eyes widened not having believed that Daniella would really do something like that.

"I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for attempted theft of the inheritance of the Lady of the two Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black,"

Those familiar with the laws knew that with the formal declaration the charges would be magically recorded in the ministry records, ready to be investigated and taken to trial, they would also be reported by the Daily Prophet who received notifications of those matters of great importance.

"I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for the theft of money, books, and heirlooms from the vaults of the heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,"

"I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for the illegal claim of the custody of said heiress upon orphaning, complicity in the abuse of a minor and endangering of a minor under his responsibility as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for the omission of help to the previous Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black upon illegal imprisonment of said Lord, and complicity in said imprisonment,"

"I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black, wish to press charges against Ronald Bilius Weasley for the rape of the Heiress of the two Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black," she said before continuing. "I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black wish to press charges against Arthur and Molly Weasley for theft of money and the tampering of memories of the Heiress of the two Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black," she finished as a flash of magic went through the room.

"Redaxe, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will not be getting the money they were left as I know they knew what Dumbledore and Ron had done to me. They helped cover it up," Daniella said since they were the ones who messed with her mind.

The four of them paled because they knew they were going to prison if they don't receive the dementor's kiss. They knew there will be no getting out of this. They knew Daniella was merciless when she was wronged.

"YOU ARE MONSTERS!" Fred, George, and Ginny exclaimed before they did something no one expected.

"I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, hereby disown myself from the Weasley family bloodline. So mote it be!"

"I, George Fabian Weasley, hereby disown myself from the Weasley family bloodline. So mote it be!"

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, hereby disown myself from the Weasley family bloodline. So mote it be!"

They would rather go on without names if it meant they would no longer be apart of the Weasley family. But Daniella wasn't going to let that happen to her brothers and sister. She sliced the palm of her hands before slicing the palm of their hands and holding their hands together.

"I, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black hereby accept Frederick James Potter, George Charles Potter, and Virginia Rose Potter, formally known as Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Weasley into the Ancient and Noble House of Potter as my brothers and sister. So mote it be," she said as her family magics washed over them. The twins had auburn hair with black tips and they had her father's hazel eyes while Ginny had black wavy hair with red highlights and emerald green eyes. They even gained a few inches in height.

"Welcome to the family," she said as everyone aside from Amelia Bones and Remus were escorted out of the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 3,371


	3. Home

When the others were escorted out of the bank in Amelia Bones' custody, Daniella requested that all of her properties were to be sold. The only properties she kept were the ancestral homes of every House she inherited. Then she purchased fifty percent of each magical business but she bought out the Daily Prophet and handed the running of the newspaper over to the Lovegood and Longbottom family. It was time that paper had good and honest people running it. For her businesses, Daniella opened another vault for that money because she was going to help her new siblings open their own shops. Her only condition was naming the prank shop P3's Joke Creations. The P3's would stand for Padfoot, Prongs, and Potter. She wanted to honor the two men that gave their lives for her. Now, Daniella knew Ginny wanted to own her own chain of clothing boutiques after her career in Quidditch, and Daniella has always loved creating her own clothes, so they decided to call the boutiques Model Madness. Creative and trendy.

Daniella's magic was urging her to be close to Wyatt and his family, so she decided on filling out the forms to live in the United States. There she would continue both her muggle education and work on the masteries in Potions, Healing, DADA, Runes, Warding, History of Magic, and Herbology. She wanted to be a professor and a mediwitch. She also found out she inherited an island that her family had been tasked with looking after it and protecting it from evil. The reason for this was simple, it was the long-forgotten mystical island of Avalon. Her family has been the Keepers of the island for centuries. Daniella vowed to keep protecting the island so she was going to create a portal between her home, the Halliwell home, and the island. She was going to make sure that no one with evil intentions could ever access the island and all its secrets.

She especially vowed to keep it hidden when she discovered that Wyatt carried Excalibur. She didn't understand why she was drawn to him but she vowed to keep him safe.

Narcissa and Draco had promised to not do anything that would shame Daniella. They knew that she did not tolerate abuse, bigotry, violence, murder, or anything else of that nature. They vowed to always look after her since her family wasn't around to do it themselves. They also vowed that they would get her to relax occasionally. Daniella didn't need to do everything herself and it was time she learned that.

When they left the bank, Daniella went shopping for books on the abilities she inherited from her father. The Halliwell's already agreed to help her with her Wiccan abilities since they were tied to emotions.

"Is there anything else you need?" Piper asked.

"I need fabric as I don't purchase my own clothes. I make them. It helps me relax," she said smiling.

"I'll show you where to get the best material in the magical world," Narcissa said. She was stunned at how humble this young lady was. She didn't spend unnecessarily. Daniella was the most down to earth person she has ever met.

"When we get home, I'll take you to the best fabric shops in San Francisco," Phoebe said smiling at her future niece-in-law. She had a vision of her and Wyatt getting married in just three years' time.

"Are there any good therapists? I want to work through all of the trauma I've been subjected to. I want to move on with my life and I cannot do that until I let go of all the pain," she asked.

"I'll ask our friend Darrel," Paige said. She was proud of this young lady. After everything she has been through, Daniella still found the strength to move on and put her past to rest.

After they were done shopping, Daniella portkeyed her and everyone else to her new home. It was large but she has always wanted a big family. Since there hadn't been enough room for everyone at Halliwell manor, Daniella purchased a large house and at the Goblins to ward it with everything they could think of. She would then add the Fidelius charm with herself as the Secret Keeper.

It was a beautiful house and a lot of land so Fred and George said they would like a guest house built so they could have their own space but still be close to their family. Daniella of course agreed just as long as they didn't blow it up with their creations. She knew how they got. They were also told that they couldn't work for days on end without eating and keeping their strength up.

Narcissa and Draco already requested a house be built next to Daniella's so they wouldn't be living in the same house as they knew it would take time for Daniella and the others to trust them.

Ginny, on the other hand, was just happy that she got her own bedroom and bathroom with a lot of room to fly.

Instead of purchasing new furniture, Daniella and her new brothers and sister took furniture out of the Potter family vaults and set it up. They didn't feel the need to spend a lot of money on things that they already owned.

For the next four hours, they and the Halliwells decorated Daniella's house. Daniella set up the library with all of the books from the Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. She didn't want anything from the Gaunt and Slytherin vaults in her home until they were checked for curses and darkness. She didn't want to take the risk of someone doing some damage with those books. The Black books had already been checked over and only the books that shouldn't get into the wrong hands remained in the vaults.

The last thing done that night was Daniella placing portraits of her family all over the house. They were magical paintings so all that was needed was Daniella's magical signature to activate them. She wasn't quite ready so she decided to wait for a while. She loved the portraits though. They were of her parents graduating, their wedding, one of the three the Marauders. There was also one of Sirius on his motorcycle. Daniella had also enlarged several photos from her photo album and framed them, placing them all around the house. The last photos that were hung up were of Fred and George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and a few others that her loyal to Daniella.

Daniella knew that in a few years, other photos would be put up of the Halliwells, and of their businesses. Also, pictures of children and weddings. They couldn't wait to make new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final World Count: 1,156


	4. A World of Difference

It's been six months since Daniella and her family moved to the United States and in that time, Daniella has been going to a therapist. Instead of a mortal therapist, she went to a magical one because, in order to get better, she needed someone who understood the magical world. She hadn't wanted to lie so a magical therapist was her best shot at dealing with her issues. She has been working through everything she has been through, starting with her parent's murder, and her upbringing. After she had confronted her issues stemming from her childhood, Daniella felt a sense of relief. Like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Daniella also discussed her years at Hogwarts and being forced to kill a man when she was eleven years old. She now knew it hadn't been her fault but being the cause of someone's death, even if they were trying to kill her wasn't an easy thing to live with. That knowledge alone caused Daniella a lot of emotional damage.

She also had to overcome the heartbreak of losing Sirius. He had been the most important man in her life. He was her father and she loved him dearly. Then she had to overcome killing Bellatrix and Voldemort and causing the death of hundreds of witches and wizards that had been linked to the Dark Mark. She hadn't intended for that to happen, but it wasn't easy living with the weight of that knowledge.

The biggest hurdle she had to overcome was being raped by Dumbledore and Ron. Knowing that her innocence was taken from her caused a devasting blow mentally. Daniella was strong but she could only take so much before she broke. Her therapist told her that the only way she could overcome that was telling herself that she hadn't asked for it when her own body betrayed her. The other thing that could help was confronting what had been done to her and by confronting the people responsible and letting them know that they didn't win. Letting them know that they didn't break her. They might have bent her, but they never had the power to break her.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do but Daniella finally felt free for the first time in her life. Wyatt had also been a big help. They had started dating, and Wyatt did his best to help her. The biggest issue was when they started becoming intimate, Wyatt had to tell himself that it wasn't him that was hurting her. She was seeing and fighting against the two people who violated her in the worst way possible. It was heartbreaking to witness the woman he loved in so much pain and so afraid and he couldn't do anything about it but be as supportive as possible.

Wyatt had started going with Daniella to her therapist appointments so he could understand more about what was going on with her mentally. The amazing thing about Daniella was she refused to give up. It might take a month or two before they tried to be intimate again, but they kept trying. When Daniella received a letter from Madame Bones with the court dates of Dumbledore's, Ron's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she was stunned it had taken this long to set.

"Dani, what are you looking at?" Wyatt said as he wrapped his arms around.

"They finally set the court date. I have to be there to testify," she said trying not to panic. He turned her around in his arms and held her tight. He would give anything to take her pain away.

"I wish you didn't have to do this," he whispered holding her tighter.

"I have to," she said breathing in his scent. A week later, they were sitting in a courtroom, watching as Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sentenced to the dementor's kiss. When Daniella was called to the stand for Dumbledore's trial, she was nervous and trying not to panic but he didn't get to win.

She was forced to relive her childhood again, her years at Hogwarts, and finally, the rape. It was the hardest thing she has ever had to do but at the end of it, Daniella finally felt free. An hour later, they finally had a verdict.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been found guilty of numerous heinous crimes, some of which are truly unforgivable against Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black," the Chief Warlock stated and for once Dumbledore's eyes did not have their famous twinkle, they were a defeated, yet cold. He showed no remorse for anything he did to Daniella.

"You are here to be sentenced," Amelia said but was interrupted by Augusta Longbottom.

"I say the veil," Augusta snarled, the woman was furious, beyond that and a hush, somewhat awed, whispers broke out.

"Dani, what's the veil?" Piper asked quietly, they couldn't be overheard due to the other noise, by the look of the prisoner, it wasn't something pleasant.

"The veil is a passageway that once you go through you can never come back, many call it the veil of death because it might as well be, but no one knows because everyone who has entered has never come back," Daniella explained, her voice mixed between fear and glee, and the others were all for it, they thought it was the perfect punishment and was about to agree when something struck Daniella, something that made her form a truly bloodthirsty grin.

"What are you thinking cub, you have a scary look on your face," Remus questioned a bit warily, Daniella's grin stretched.

"How about before he is sent through the veil, we let magic judge them?" Remus froze for a second before he was grinning.

"Perfect,"

Daniella stood up gaining everyone's attention, Amelia motioned for her to speak. Dumbledore looked nervous.

"Lady Potter Black, do you have an input?"

"I do, while the minister's idea is nothing more than this dirty piece of scum deserve and I would like nothing more than to be the one to push him through, may I add a little suggestion to his sentence before he goes through the veil?" Daniella asked, Madame Bones looked at her before nodded.

"What have you got in mind Lady Potter Black?" the smile that came to her and Remus's faces were not pleasant for Dumbledore who managed to pale even more.

"I say let him be Judged," Daniella said with dark glee, "I say let magic judge him," gasps rang out, shock would be the most prominent emotion followed by glee to those who wanted to see this man suffer, and uncompromised fear, from Dumbledore.

"Yes," Amelia murmured, "I say let him be judged,"

"All those in favor?"

When they saw the unanimous result Dumbledore lost all color, he was actually trembling in fear.

"Lady Potter Black, as you were the one to bring this scum to justice, would you care to carry out the judgment?" Amelia asked and Daniella exchanged a look with Wyatt who nodded in encouragement.

"It would be an honor Madame Minister," Daniella stated, she looked toward the sick bastard who was begging her with his eyes not to proceed, but Daniella's cold green eyes never changed.

"I call upon Magic herself to recognize this man for the crimes he has committed against me, he performed inexcusable acts knowingly and went against the ways of magic and humanity, he has tainted his soul with knowingly causing deliberate pain to myself, Lady Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black," she said in a clear commanding voice, everyone could feel the thick, demanded magic swarm within the room and surround the guilty man.

"Let him be judged," she whispered in an almost revered tone, the magic collected before it slammed into Dumbledore; he screamed. Endless screaming of the utmost agony as he was judged by magic and his own magic was ripped from him, he slumped forward in the chains with a noticeable difference, his body not used to functioning without magic, he could barely keep conscious and he was probably even more insane.

"You have been judged by magic herself and she had chosen a punishment she saw fit, you have paid for some of your crimes, for the rest you face the veil," Daniella stated and handed the reins back to Amelia.

"Aurors, take him to his cell to await his final punishment," Amelia said before sitting down.

When they left for home that night, Daniella finally felt free and whole for the first time in years. She was through with thinking about what Dumbledore had done to her. She didn't have to worry about him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,477


	5. The Proposal & Forming The Council

It's been two years since Dumbledore's death and Daniella couldn't be happier. She fell in love with the man of her dreams. She loved her family. And she finally finished her muggle education and was attending the University working for her degree in childcare and development. She was also working toward her master's in education. She wanted to be a Mediwitch, but she had time.

She hasn't seen much of Wyatt lately, he was always busy but she trusted him not to mess around on her. She had suspicion on what he was planning because she has seen him talking with Remus and a Realtor occasionally. Daniella already decided to give the house she's shared with Ginny for the past three years to Ginny because the house was just a house to her. Ginny is the one who made that house her home. Fred and George moved across town to be closer to their shop.

Daniella was going to copy all of the books, pictures, and everything else, and move it into the house Wyatt purchases for them. She was willing to bet that they would mostly live in Avalon. They have visited the island many times and they loved it. Wyatt has yet to form his council. He was pretty much King Arthur reincarnated.

Daniella was so proud of him. She knew he would be the greatest force of good the world has ever seen. He was meant for amazing things.

"Wyatt, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked laughing as he guided her since she couldn't see. He had blinded her and orbed her somewhere.

"Stand here," he said as he took off the blindfold. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the light. When she focused on him, he smiled. "I know you have suspected that I have been up to something, and you're right. This is our home," he said as he turned her around to where she was facing the house. She loved it. It may be an older home, but it showed character.

"It's beautiful," she said smiling.

"From what I know about you and from what Remus has told me, you like the older homes. I figured you would like it," he explained.

"I don't like it. I love it," she said kissing him. When they entered the house, it was already decorated and furnished.

"Who decorated?" she asked.

"My brother and sister. And don't worry, they left the bedrooms and kitchen untouched. We know you like decorating," Wyatt said before she could say anything about it. Everyone already knew that Daniella liked decorating her homes.

When they walked into the dining room, Daniella saw that her favorite foods were cooked and there were candles and red and white rose petals scattered and floating around the room. It was beautiful.

"Wyatt," she said smiling as she walked further into the room.

"I wanted to do something special for you. I love you, Dani," he said kissing her before pulling out a chair for her.

"Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black," Wyatt started standing up from his chair after half an hour. "I love you. I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better man," Wyatt said, then rounded the table. He dropped to one knee. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to die in your arms surrounded by our children, grandchildren, and our crazy family. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last face I see at night," Wyatt said passionately. Daniella had tears running down her face. She knew what was coming, and she had never been happier. "You make me very happy. You are the woman of my dreams and I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" he asked already knowing the answer but needing to hear it. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Daniella said loud enough for the entire world to hear. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him tenderly. There was a burst of applause, and they looked around and saw their family there. When they settled down, Wyatt motioned for them to leave with his eyes. He had plans tonight that the family didn't want to see. Wyatt turned back towards Daniella and opened the ring box. It was, of course, her mother's engagement ring. "I love you," he said placing the ring onto her finger, then swept her up into an all-consuming kiss.

He swept her up into his arms and carried her into the living room in front of the fireplace on top of the blankets and pillows he had placed there earlier in the day. He wanted Daniella to remember this night for years to come. They spent the night making love, wrapped in each other's arms.

The following morning, Wyatt knew it was time to form his council to protect Avalon and the innocents of the world. He waited long enough but he had wanted to wait until he knew Dani was going to marry him.

Wyatt already knew who he wanted to be apart of his council. His parents, siblings, aunts, Remus, and of course, the love of his life. Dani had already agreed when she promised to stand by him.

His parents took some convincing but eventually, they too agreed. Chris and Melinda said they would just so he wouldn't get a big head. His aunt agreed also, saying that family stood behind each other no matter what. And lastly, Remus agreed just as long as he didn't have to live on the island itself.

Every good magical being and race were going to be protected no matter the cost. It was their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 989


	6. Wedding Bells

It took a couple of months, but it was finally the day of Daniella and Wyatt's wedding. It would have been sooner but their family kept butting in. They kept butting in so much, that Daniella and Wyatt had to plan it themselves at their home. The only people that would be missing from the wedding, were Daniella's parents and Sirius. She would give anything for them to be at her wedding. Planning her wedding had been bittersweet. It was difficult and painful but at least she was marrying the man of her dreams.

Daniella and Wyatt chose a traditional wizarding bonding. It would tie them together. They knew they were soulmates, so they wanted a more wizarding wedding. Their colors were silver and blue.

The candle shades represented love, romance, tenderness, acceptance, passion, joy, and hope, good colors to have at a wedding. The silk fabrics represented a foundation of good luck, fertility, renewal, stability, and comfort. Their flowers were pink and white roses. Ideals that were suited well for a married life that one hoped would be long-lasting and filled with a new family. The ribbons, to be wrapped around the wrists of the participating pair, were in shades of blue and white.

Daniella was in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. She was trying not to cry at the thought of her parents not being there for the most important day of her life.

"You look beautiful," she heard from behind her. She knew that voice. She heard it in her memories and from the portraits of her parents.

"Mom," she muttered before turning around and seeing the most beautiful woman in the world. "Oh my god. But...it can't be 'cause, um, ghosts, ghosts glow. You're not glowing," she said crying.

"I'm not a ghost. Well, not today. Today I am simply your mother," Lily said smiling.

"Where are my dads?" she asked.

"Behind you," she heard from the other side of the room.

"How are you here?" she asked as they hugged her.

"After everything you have suffered, the other side discussed that they thought you deserved something back. We're only here for today," James explained.

"Okay, boys. You go downstairs, while I help our daughter get dressed for her wedding day," Lily directed as she took Daniella's wedding dress out of the closet.

Daniella's dress was a strapless mermaid style dress. She had made it herself. After her mother helped her with her dress, Daniella put her sapphire and diamond necklace and earrings in. She loved them. They had been a gift for her nineteenth birthday from Wyatt.

Soon the music started. Chris in his white tuxedo with the sapphire trim walked in guiding Melinda in her sapphire gown trimmed in black. They were followed by Fred in his black tux with the silver trimmings and Ginny in a sapphire blue gown with a split up her thigh trimmed in white. Following them were George and Luna dressed in the appropriate colors for their Daniella's wedding party. Following them were Neville and Hannah. When both of her fathers came back in, they were stunned at how beautiful she looked. She was radiant. When they got downstairs, their family was amazed. Daniella had to have been the most beautiful bride in the world.

Lily walked in front of them in a gown of sapphire blue trimmed in silver holding a white pillow trimmed in blue. Upon the pillow were two rings of silver and gold combined into each ring. Each ring had crushed diamonds embedded into the metal. Engraved on each ring were angel wings and a wand. Engraved inside each band was the phrase 'Love and Light will always shine'. The Potter account manager made the rings personally.

Soon the music changed and Daniella walked in on her both of her father's arms. Wyatt thought she was a vision in white. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Who gives this woman away?" Remus intoned.

"Her mother and I do," James and Sirius proudly announced.

They kissed Daniella on the forehead and went to sit in their seats.

"Who stands for this Halliwell?" asked Remus.

"We do," his family said. "We do this with pride,"

"Who witnesses for him?" asked Remus.

"We do," said Piper and Leo. "We witness with honor and love,"

"Who stands for this Potter?" asked Remus.

"We do," Lily, James, and Sirius proudly announced. "We do this with pride,"

"Who witnesses for her?" asked Remus.

"We do," said Fred, George, and Ginny said with tears. "We witness with honor and love,"

"Let us begin," said Remus. "Two hearts are beating. We know that danger brought these two together to be one in the eyes of you, their family, and friends. Darkness was thrust upon them. Together they have managed to shine forth and bring love, laughter, and life to us all. Love is a wonderful thing. It lets us care for one another in ways that we never would have otherwise. Together there is nothing that this young couple can't do. They have chosen to write their vows,"

Remus looked at Wyatt and smiled at him. He turned towards Daniella grasping her hand.

"Daniella," said Wyatt. "Before you came into my life I was not complete. I was living but was not whole. Duty was my life and my life was dull. Then one day, I felt a pull towards the one who I knew I was going to spend my life with. I gathered my family and together we raced to see the one who would make my life complete. It was on that night that I knew that my life had finally found the soul that was destined to be my mate. You have shown me compassion, love, and life. You have led me onto a different path than I had thought possible. You give me the strength to be what I am today. My load is lessoned now that you are with me. My promise to you is that no matter where you are and what you are doing, that I will always love you, support you, comfort you, and be there for you. In this life, I give to you my heart. For without you, it is not necessary. Thank you for loving me and accepting me into your life. Now and forever I am yours faithfully. Eternity is a pleasant dream now that I know you will share it with me,"

Remus wiped his eyes and then turned towards Daniella. She took a deep breath and then lifted her head high. Everyone could see the tears on her face.

"Pain and darkness were my life," she said. "I was hurt and in need of someone to come and save me. As the darkness was taking over a knight in white armor appeared. My guardian angel came to me and saved me from the darkness. Your gentleness saved me from myself. Your love, compassion, and outlook on life have given me hope. I am able to walk with my head held high. When I look into your eyes I see the love that you have for me. It gives me the strength to be who I am today. It is your love that has ensured that I will live my life as I was meant to be. With you by my side, there is nothing that we can not accomplish. I give to you my heart as a token of my love. I give to you my soul as a token of my compassion. The fields of eternity are blessed because they will have you on them one day. I promise from this day forth to be there for you when you need me. My life is meaningless without you in it. Should death ever call upon you, I can only hope that he lets me go with you. If you leave this world, I will insist that they take me with you. You are now and forever my love and my life. From this day forth, I swear to always be with you and to always love you,"

There was not a dry eye in the place. It took a few moments for Remus to recover. The words from both this couple were filled with love and compassion. Lily stepped forward and presented the rings.

"Wyatt please take the ring and place it upon Daniella's finger and repeat after me," she said. "Take this ring as a token of my love. When people see it, let them know that it is this love that prevails for all,"

Wyatt took the ring and gently placed it on Daniella's finger. He repeated the words Lily spoke with love and joy.

"From this day forward," said Wyatt. "Life, love, and happiness are my main duties to you. I love you Daniella Lilian Jamie Potter Black,"

"Daniella, please take the ring and place it upon Wyatt's finger and repeat after me," she instructed. "Take this ring as a token of my love, when people see it, let them know that it is this love that prevails for all,"

Daniella took the ring and gently placed it on Wyatt's finger. She repeated the words her mother spoke with love and joy.

"From this day forward," said Daniella. "Life, love, and happiness are my main duties to you. I love you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,"

"By the power invested in me," said Remus crying openly now. "It is with great honor to say, Wyatt, you may kiss the bride,"

When their lips met, the glow of silver and gold surrounded the pair. It flared as their magic accepted the bond of matrimony between the two. They rose off the floor for a moment as they kissed. When they broke apart, they were standing on the floor again and the glow died out.

"May I be the first to announce Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt Halliwell," intoned Remus to the applause of the group. Daniella had decided to take her husbands' last name.

Hugs and kisses were given by everyone. From there the reception started and they greeted all of their guests. For once in her life, Daniella was happy to be in the spotlight. Her life was her own. Together with Wyatt, they were a happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,737

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 1,144


End file.
